Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters
Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters (特殊隊 アーマードファイターズ Tokushu-tai Āmādo Faitāzu; lit. Special Squad Armored Fighters) is the seventeenth and upcoming Tokushu-tai Series produced by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Rebecca Takatori for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created and directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, this series premiered on July 18, 2016, replacing Tokushu-tai Time Chasers, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. North Chevronian actress-director, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (who also serves as the series' creator and director), Ryuunosuke Ikari and Kumiko Sugiura star in the series as protagonists, while Shinichiro Okada stars as the series' main villain. Production The trademark for the series was registered on January 7, 2016 by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai.User blog: AnairaAswangNgDagat/17th Tokushu-tai Series Officially Revealed: 'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' After the trademark registration, the production officially began on February 10, 2016. The series primarily films in December City and other locations in North Chevron and in Yucatán, Mexico.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' is now on pre-production stage The filming of the series was started on March 30, 2016, in Yucatán, Mexico and it was continued in North Chevron on April 18, 2016.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/Taping ng 'Armored Fighters', nagsimula na Casting Before registering the trademark of the series on January 7, 2016, GP-NET and Project Tokushu-tai announced on December 2, 2016 that actress-director and Tokushu-tai Series creator Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux will topbill and direct in the series. Five days later, Darkkauciux posted thru her Yourself and Friends account the said announcement as her birthday gift. On January 10, 2016, three days after the trademark registration, casting rumors for the series were circulating over the social media as Gwyneth Kanade, Darkkauciux's co-star in Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force and Sortilegio, was rumored to be part of the cast, but it was turned out to be untrue. Another co-star of Darkkauciux in Dragon Wizard Force who was rumored to be part of the series is Margaret Ueda, but it was also turned out to be untrue. Aside from Kanade and Ueda, two of Darkkauciux's co-star in Dragon Wizard Force, Ryuunosuke Ikari and child star Natsumi Morioka of the all-kids idol group, Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN, announced thru Yourself and Friends account that they were officially included in the cast. Several cast from the 14th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad; Haley Misha Ryeol, Mai Takeda, Ranmaru Hasegawa and Ryoko Hanazono, were also officially included in the cast. Meanwhile, actor Shinichiro Okada was officially included in the cast after he accepted the role of the series' main villain. Also, senior actress Kumiko Sugiura was included in the cast in her very important role for the series. And after almost two years of hiatus, Darkkauciux's wife, Delaine Morse-Damson, was also included in the cast as Darkkauciux's wife in the series. On March 14, 2016, a week before the 2016 World Phoebe's Cup, a private story conference was held together with Darkkauciux, several publicly confirmed casts and some secretly confirmed casts. And on April 6, 2016, GP-NET and Project Tokushu-tai released the official cast for the series to the public. The official cast consists of Darkkauciux as the series' main primary protagonist as well as the series' main protagonist respectively, Ikari as Darkkauciux's younger brother, Morse-Damson, Morioka as Darkkauciux and Morse-Damson's daughter, Nakatsu Hamashiro, Takeda, Ryeol, child star Chisato Moritaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN, Sugiura as Darkkauciux and Ikari's mother, Okada as the series' main villain, Hanazono, Chiharu Fujibayashi, child star Anaira Ramones of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN, Yukari Otsuka, Noriko Fujibayashi, Hiroshi Ueda, child star Mai Matsuzaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN, Nigel Orchids, 7-Fates' Megumi Hosogai, Mimiko Sugiura and Tomohiro Naganuma, child star Ryoko Fukuhara and Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM, Ryo Sugimoto, Yuichi Matsuoka, Hasegawa and Minori Maeda. Synopsis Erika Hayashibara, the keeper of the Armored Fighter Equipment, was in danger when the Chariots had an interest to use the equipment for evil purposes. In order to protect the Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys, Erika went to Mexico and kept the Armored Fighter Equipment in a cave where the Chariots can't find it. Three years after, Erika's daughter, Anaira Hayashibara, along with her younger brother, Kohei, went to Mexico to film a documentary about the country. In the course of time, Anaira and Kohei discovered the mysterious cave. They went inside and they found out that the Armored Fighter equipment was there and they realized that Erika kept the equipment in a safe place. Until then, they will use the equipment, along with other elite individuals, to fight against the Chariots.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' synopsis revealed Characters Armored Fighters Armored Meister Fighters Armored Energy Fighters Allies Armored Force Fighters Other Armored Fighters Civilians *Chihiro Nakajima *Ryoma Matsuoka *Eri Oguri *Kazumi Mizuno *Miyuki Katono *Iori Sawajiri *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama "Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka Hayashibara Family *Erika Hayashibara *Rigor Hayashibara *Mikoto Hayashibara *Aria Hayashibara Villains Chariot Empire Arsenal Henshin Device :Legend:◆ Standard, ◆ Energy, ◆ Chariot Fighters *Armor Unlocker◆◆ *Chariot Unlocker◆ *Armor Keys **1◆ **2◆ **3◆ **4◆ **5◆ **6◆ **7◆ **8◆ **9◆ **10◆ **11◆ **12◆ **Armored Fighter Chaser◆ **Armored Upgrade 1◆ **Armored Upgrade 2◆ **Armored Upgrade 3◆ **Armored Upgrade 4◆ **Armored Super Upgrade 1◆ **Armored Super Upgrade 2◆ **Armored Super Upgrade 3◆ **Armored Super Upgrade 4◆ *Chariot Keys **Emperor◆ **Thirteen◆ **Torpedo◆ **Flash◆ **Chaser◆ **Negative◆ **Ray◆ Weapons :Legend:◆ Armored Meister Fighters, ◆ Armored Energy Fighters, ◆ Armored Force Fighters, ◆ Armored Fighter Chaser, ◆ Emperor, ◆ Thunder, ◆ Torpedo, ◆ Flash, ◆ Chaser ◆ Negative, ◆ Ray *Armored Saber◆◆ *Armored Arrow◆ *Armored Chaser Saber◆ *Armored Upgrade Arrow◆ *Armored Dagger◆ *Armored Spear◆ *Armored Cannon Blaster◆ *Armored Plium◆ *Chariot Scepter◆ *Chariot Lance◆ *Chariot Hammer◆ *Chariot Blaster◆ *Chariot Saber◆ *Chariot Negative Saber◆ *Chariot Arrow◆ Vehicles :Legend:◆ Armored Meister Fighters, ◆ Armored Energy Fighters, ◆ Armored Force Fighters, ◆ Armored Fighter Chaser, ◆ Chariot Fighters *Armored Meister Chaser◆ *Armored Energy Chaser◆ *Force Chase Striker◆ *Armored Chase Striker◆ *Chariot Chaser (Chariot Fighter Chaser only)◆ Episodes Similar to Tokushu-tai Time Chasers, the episode titles for this series are all in the form of exclamatory sentences. The episodes referred here as "Oracles". Cast Cast was confirmed on April 6, 2016.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' cast revealed Main cast *Anaira Hayashibara (林原 アナイラ Hayashibara Anaira) - series' main protagonist/main primary protagonist, played by series' creator and director, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network). The daughter of Erika Hayashibara, older sister to Kohei, Fatima's lifetime partner and Minori's father, Anaira works in the News & Public Affairs Department of TransHead TV as a TV journalist/documentarist and department head. She and Kohei went to Mexico to film a documentary about the said country. Until one day, she discovered a mysterious cave where the Armored Fighter Equipment was kept there and found the Armored Fighter equipment. She also found out that her mother, Erika, was the one who kept the Armored Fighter Equipment inside the cave in order to protect from the Chariots. While the entire Yucatân gets in a pinch because of a Chariot Monster who attacked there, Anaira used one of the eight Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys to fight against the Chariot Monster. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of samurai as Armored Fighter 01 (アーマードファイター01 Āmādo Faitā 01). *Kohei Hayashibara (林原 浩平 Hayashibara Kōhei) - co-primary protagonist, played by Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke). He is Erika's son and younger brother to Anaira. Like his sister, Anaira, Kohei also works in the News & Public Affairs Department of TransHead TV as a cameraman. He also went to Mexico along with his sister to film a documentary about the said country. One day, when Anaira discovered a mysterious cave where the Armored Fighter Equipment was kept there, Kohei refused to enter inside the cave at first, but he was encouraged by Anaira to enter inside. He also used one of the eight Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys to fight against the Chariots. He was chosen by Erika to wield the power of knight as Armored Fighter 02 (アーマードファイター02 Āmādo Faitā 02). *Fatima Hayashibara (林原 ファティマ Hayashibara Fatima) - co-primary protagonist, played by Delaine Morse-Damson (ダムソン デレイン モールス Damuson Derein Mōrusu; credited as "ダム·デレ·モール"). She is Anaira's wife, mother to Minori, and works in TransHead TV as a TV host/personality. Along with Minori, Hiroshi, Ayako, Chisato and Ryoko, she used one of the eight Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys to help Anaira and Kohei. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of Chinese soldier as Armored Fighter 03 (アーマードファイター03 Āmādo Faitā 03). *Minori Hayashibara (林原 みのり Hayashibara Minori) - co-primary protagonist, played by child star Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN). The daughter of Anaira and Fatima, Minori also used one of the eight Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys to help Anaira and Kohei. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of Roman soldier as Armored Fighter 04 (アーマードファイター04 Āmādo Faitā 04). *Hiroshi Onodera (小野寺 宏 Onodera Hiroshi) - co-secondary protagonist, played by Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu). He is one of the TV news reporters in TransHead TV who also used the Armored Fighter Equipment to help Anaira and Kohei. He was chosen by Erika to wield the power of samurai as Armored Fighter 05 (アーマードファイター05 Āmādo Faitā 05). *Ayako Takatori (高取 綾子 Takatori Ayako) - co-secondary protagonist, played by Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai). She is one of the TV news reporters in TransHead TV who also used the Armored Fighter Equipment to help Anaira and Kohei. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of Arab soldier as Armored Fighter 06 (アーマードファイター06 Āmādo Faitā 06). *Chisato Terajima (寺島 千里 Terajima Chisato) - series' main secondary protagonist, played by Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha). She is one of the TV news reporters in TransHead TV who also used the Armored Fighter Equipment to help Anaira and Kohei.. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of knight as Armored Fighter 07 (アーマードファイター07 Āmādo Faitā 07). *Ryoko Morishita (森下 涼子 Morishita Ryōko) - co-secondary protagonist, played by child star Chisato Moritaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN). A child star whose a talent of TransHead TV, she accidentally used the Armored Fighter Equipment to help Anaira and Kohei. She was chosen by Erika to wield the power of viking as Armored Fighter 08 (アーマードファイター08 Āmādo Faitā 08). *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika) - co-protagonist, played by Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko). She is the mother of Anaira and Kohei, Rigor's older sister, and the developer of the Armored Fighter System. In order to protect the Armored Fighter Equipment from the Chariots, she went to Mexico to kept the equipment inside the cave and she secretly returned back to North Chevron and secretly lived in a subdivision outside Hirakawa City in order to hide herself from the Chariots. After three years, Erika returned back to Hirakawa City and to her family as a senator. *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen) - series' main villain, played by Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō). The emperor of the Chariot Empire and had an intense interest to find and use the Armored Fighter Equipment for evil purposes. He wields the power of Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Faitā Enperā) and an archrival of the Armored Fighters. Supporting cast *Hiroyo Takahata/Cyan (シアン Shian) - played by Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru). A TV reporter from TransHead TV and close friend of Anaira, Hiroyo was abducted and brainwashed by the Chariots three years ago. As all her memories wiped out by the Chariots, Hiroyo became Cyan, a cold-loner Chariot Fighter. Being Cyan, she sees Anaira as a rival, though in her heart that she is her close friend. When Anaira found out that she was brainwashed by the Chariots, she attempted to attack her but in the end, her memories was totally restored and she returned back to human form as Hiroyo, thanks to Anaira, who helped her to release her from being evil. She formerly wielded the power of Chariot Fighter Chaser (チャリオット ファイター チェイサー Chariotto Faitā Cheisā), and now she wields the power of Armored Fighter Chaser (アーマードファイターチェイサー Āmādo Faitā Cheisā). *Alejandra Izumi (泉 アレジャンドラ Izumi Arejandora) - played by Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko). She is Anaira and Kohei's friend and the owner of a house in Mexico which was temporary rented by Anaira and Kohei while filming a documentary about Mexico. After they returned back in North Chevron after the filming of a documentary, Alejandra also went there to call the Armored Force Fighters to help the Armored Fighters. She wields the power of samurai as Armored Fighter 09 (アーマードファイター09 Āmādo Faitā 09). *Chiharu Nakajima (中島 千春 Nakajima Chiharu) - played by Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu). She wields the power of samurai as Armored Fighter 10 (アーマードファイター10 Āmādo Faitā 10). *Haruka Nishimura (西村 遥 Nishimura Haruka) - played by child star Anaira Ramones of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN). She wields the power of knight as Armored Fighter 11 (アーマードファイター11 Āmādo Faitā 11). *Takemi Kanzaki (神崎 武見 Kanzaki Takemi) - played by Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari). She wields the power of amazon as Armored Fighter 12 (アーマードファイター12 Āmādo Faitā 12). *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro) - played by Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko). A TV news reporter of TransHead TV and best friend of Anaira. *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma) - played by Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi). A TV news reporter of TransHead TV and Kohei's best friend. *Eri Oguri (小栗 えり Oguri Eri) - played by child star Mai Matsuzaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (松坂 舞 Matsuzaka Mai; Kids On Mafia 2ND GEN). She is Minori's best friend. *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru) - played by Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru). He is Mikoto and Aria's father, Anaira and Kohei's uncle and Erika's younger brother. *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi) - played by Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates). She works in TransHead TV as a TV news reporter. *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki) - played by Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates). She works in TransHead TV as a TV reporter. *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori) - played by Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates). He works in TransHead TV as a TV reporter. *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto) - played by child star Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM). She is Rigor's daughter, Aria's older sister and cousin to Anaira and Kohei *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria) - played by child star Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko). She is Rigor's daughter, Mikoto's younger sister and cousin to Anaira and Kohei. *Triskaide (トリスケイド Torisukeido) - played by Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō). He is calm and critical thinker Chariot Fighter and one of the servants of Emperor Ryuuen. He wields the power of Chariot Fighter Thirteen (チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Chariotto Faitā Sātīn). *Archos (アルコス Arukosu) - played by Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi). An aggresive and reckless Chariot Fighter and one of the servants of Emperor Ryuuen. He wields the power of Chariot Fighter Torpedo (チャリオット ファイター トルピード Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo). *Reiko Irie/Irie (イリエ Irie) - played by Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori). The President and Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of TransHead TV, Irie was given a mission by Erika to secretly investigate the Chariot Empire by pretending to be a Chariot Fighter. She also witnessed how Hiroyo was brainwashed by the Chariots and became Cyan. As her mission ends, Irie revealed to the Armored Fighters that she is a fake Chariot Fighter and later on, became allies with the Armored Fighters. She wields the power of Chariot Fighter Flash (チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Chariotto Faitā Furasshu). *Mateo Fujisaki (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo) - played by Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu). He is the former TV reporter of TransHead TV, Fatima's ex-boyfriend and Anaira's greatest rival. Because of his ambitions and making Fatima's life miserable, as well as doing a demolition job in order to destroy Anaira's image and reputation, Mateo was fired by TransHead TV and he was mysteriously disappeared. Six years later, he returned back as Chariot Fighter Negative and became an ally of the Chariot Empire. He wields the power of Chariot Fighter Negative (チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Chariotto Faitā Negatibu). *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa (赤沢 博史 Akazawa Hiroshi) - played by Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi). He is the mayor of Hirakawa City who is also a corrupt local official. Being a corrupt local official, Mayor Akazawa will do anything in order to put Hirakawa City in danger. Such was the case when a massive attack happened in the city due to the invasion of the Chariot Soldiers, Mayor Akazawa abandoned the city to go to a one-day vacation trip together with his family. Later became an ally of Chariot Empire. He wields the power of Chariot Fighter Ray (チャリオット ファイター レイ Chariotto Faitā Rei) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā) - played by Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi). She is one of the city councilors of Hirakawa City who is also a corrupt local official and an ally of the Chariot Empire, like Mayor Akazawa. In order to protect the mayor's reputation from his detractors, Rie always using the Chariot Soldiers to teach the detractors a painful lesson and also, to destroy the entire Hirakawa City. She wields the power of Chariot Fighter Chaser (チャリオット ファイター チェイサー Chariotto Faitā Cheisā), which was formerly wielded by Hiroyo/Cyan. *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko) - played by Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori). She is one of the city councilors of Hirakawa City along with Rie. Unlike Rie, Hiroko is a well-dedicated local official who works hardly for the city constituents. One night when after she called Mayor Akazawa to inform him that he must attend the senate hearing because of the subpoena she received, Hiroko saw Rie conducted a meeting to set up a plan to destroy Hirakawa City in the conference room of the city hall along with the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, she went to TransHead TV to tell Irie and the Armored Fighters that Rie is plotting something to destroy the city. Later on, she became allies with the Armored Fighters. *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko) - played by Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai). The concerned vice mayor of Hirakawa City, Kyoko is a hard working local official who is dedicated to her work to serve her constituents in the city. Voice cast *Armored Fighter Equipment: Kohei Umemoto (梅本 浩平 Umemoto Kōhei) *Chariot Fighter Equipment: Ryusei Kamijo (上條 流星 Kamijō Ryūsei) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子山 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Theme Songs Opening theme *「The Armored Destination」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Ending themes *「LOST A WAY」 (eps 4-6, 11-12, 20, 26, 28) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「Live More (Warrior State)」 (eps 37, 40-42, 57) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Insert themes *「The People Without A Name~ARMORED MEISTERS」 (Armored Meister Fighters theme; eps 7-8) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「Armored Energy Zone」 (Armored Energy Fighters theme; ep 9) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「The Scarlet Savage ~CHARIOT FIGHTERS~」 (Chariot Fighters theme; eps 10, 16) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. The Odylon Project *「PROJECT FORCE」 (Armored Force Fighters theme; eps 13-15) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「The Next Stage ~ARMORED FIGHTER 01~」 (Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01's theme; eps 17-18) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Anaira Hayashibara (CV: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux of Faiz Broadcasting Network) (林原 アナイラ Hayashibara Anaira [CV: ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network]) *「Be Ambitious」 (Chariot Fighter Chaser's theme; ep 19) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. Kids On Mafia *「Armored Navigator Trigger」 (Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters X Colors Of Navigation: The Great Armored Navigation Crossover Special theme; ep 25) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. KO-Taro *「It's Okay, Alright!」 (Armored Fighters 01 and 09 theme; ep 27) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. Kids On Mafia *「Change Effect」 (Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser's theme; ep 29) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Hiroyo Takahata (CV: Ranmaru Hasegawa [長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru]) *「The Armored Zone」 (Armored Meister Fighters Upgrade Mode theme; ep 35) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「Destination To Armored Express」(Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters VS. Tokushu-tai Space Express: The Ticket To Armored Destination Theme; ep 55) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「Now And Or Never」 (Anaira Hayashibara's 2nd Theme; ep 75) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition (作曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Arrangement (編曲): R-HEISEI **Artist (歌): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (of Faiz Broadcasting Network) feat. KO-Taro Credit Staff *Original Story (原作): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Writer (脚本): Matsushima Erika (松島 エリカ) *Supervisor (スーパーバイザー): Onodera Chisato (GP-NET) (小野寺 千里; GP-NET) *Producer (プロデューサー): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions) (ダーッケー·ライック; ダーッケー·ライック·プロ) *Music (音楽): Yamanaka Chiharu (山中 千春) *Music Producer (音楽プロデューサー): Maruyama Chisato (丸山 千里) *Planning (計画): Shiraishi Kotaro (白石 浩太郎) *V.E: Harada Tomokazu (原田 智和) *F.C: Okazaki Minori (岡崎 みのり) *C.A: Kanzaki Iori (神崎 伊織) *Art Director (美術監督): Takahashi Ryo (高橋 涼) *Voicing (有声音): Kuroda Hajime (黒田 肇) *Character Design (キャラクターデザイン): PRIVATE MAGE *Creature Design (クリーチャーデザイン): Takahashi Ryoma (高橋 涼真) *MA: Matsunaga Kohei (松永 浩平) *MA Operator (MAオペレーター): Takeda Rui (武田 ルイ) *Editor (編集者): Watanabe Ayumi (渡辺 あゆみ) *Cinematographer (撮影監督): Murakami Mashiro (村上 真城) *Lighting (照明): Ichikawa Keisuke (市川 圭介), Murakami Hiroya (村上 博也), Yamamura Ryohei (山村 良平) *EED: Kanzaki Ryoko (神崎 涼子; GREAT-LIGHT) *EED Assistant (EED助手): Nakagawa Aiko (中川 愛子) *Sound Effects (サウンドエフェクト): Yamamoto Ryota (山本 良太), Shiratori Kaori (白鳥 かおり) *Internet (インターネット): Tatsumi Ryotaro (辰己 良太郎) *Illustration (イラスト): Takaoka Mashiro (高岡 真城) *VFX Design (VFX デザイン): Amaha Erika, Okamoto Yuya (URU Graphics) (天羽 エリカ, 岡本 裕也; URU Graphics) *FX Director (FX 所長): Kimura Shotaro (木村 正太郎) *Production Design (生産設計): Ichikawa Hiroko (市川 博子) *Unit Production Manager (単位製造部長): Takanori Nao (孝典 奈央) *Stunt Coordinator (スタントコーディネーター): Tachibana Kazuhiro (Rockwell Stunts) (立花 和弘; ロックウェルスタント) *Wire Trigger (ワイヤーリガー): Tachibana Keiji (立花 啓二; Rockwell Stunts) *Car Stunt (カースタント): Shinozaki Ryoko, Nagano Koichi (Rohan Racing) (篠崎 涼子, 長野 浩一; ロハン·レーシング) *Stunt Choreography (スタント振付): Otsuka Hiroshi (大塚 浩) *Director of Photography (写真の監督): Kawahara Miyuki (川原 みゆき) *2nd Unit Director (第二部監督): Mizushima Ayako (水嶋 絢子), Takeda Reiko (武田 玲子) *Special Effects (特殊効果): Hayakawa Gentaro, Ono Kyoko (URU Graphics) (早川 源太郎, 小野 京子; URU Graphics) *Special FX Director (特撮監督): Onodera Yasuko (小野寺 康子; URU Graphics) *Prop Master (プロップマスター): Kawaguchi Hiroto (川口 寛人), Hachimoto Keisuke (蜂本 圭介, Takamura Kyoko (高村 京子) *Costume Design (衣装設計): Takeda Koichiro (武田 浩一郎), Sasaki Minori (佐々木 みのり) *Costume Dresser (衣装ドレッサー): Mizuhara Akane (水原 あかね) *Costume Caretaker (衣装世話人): Arakawa Ryuunosuke (荒川 龍之介) *Set Decorator (セット設計): Maruyama Haruna (丸山 はるな), Kawamura Yuusuke (川村 裕介) *Make-up Artist (メイク): Hisui Yumi (翡翠 由美), Nagasaki Akira (長崎 晃), C-LINE, Toda Keiko (戸田恵子) *Stylist (スタイリスト): Kasahara Mikoto (笠原 美琴), Kagami Naomi (加賀美 ナオミ) *Location Manager (場所マネージャー): Fujiyoshi Naoko (藤吉 直子), Hino Tomohiro (日野 智弘) *Scriptwriters (脚本家): Takanori Miyuki (孝典 みゆき), Matsuda Akira (松田 明), Uemura Hiroshi (上村 浩), Matsuyama Midori (松山 ミドリ) *Script Supervisor (スクリプター): Onodera Natsuko (小野寺 なつこ), Kudo Ryoji (工藤 良治) *Lighting Director (照明監督): Takeda Atsushi (武田 敦) *Cameramen (カメラマン): Takahashi Tomoya (高橋 智也), Sanjo Shinnosuke (三條 真之介), Nakazawa Kenta (中澤 健太), Usui Daisuke (臼井 大介), Hosokawa Kosuke (細川 浩介) *Production Coordinator (生産コーディネーター): Kusaka Hajime (日下 肇) *Story Editor (ストーリーエディター): Matsuda Reiko (松田 玲子) *Extras Casting (余分鋳造): Ueda Hirofumi (上田 博文) *Utility (ユーティリティ): Shirakawa Ryosuke (白川 涼介) , Ikeda Ryohei (池田 良平), Hanazawa Kyo (花澤 京), Ofuji Tomokazu (大藤 智和), Fukuda Kazuya (福田 和也) *Line Producer (ラインプロデューサー): Murakami Takemi (村上 武美) *Graphic Artist (グラフィックアーチスト): Nakamura Toshiki, Matsuzaka Yousuke, Matsuda Junichiro (中村 芳樹, 松坂 洋介, 松田 潤一郎; IOFA Animation) *Executive-in-charge of Production (生産の幹部で充電): Katsumura Takeshi (勝村 武史), Ryu Ryeol Hye *Executive-in-charge of Post-Production (ポスプロの幹部で充電): Tachibana Chiharu (立花 千春), Okada Yoko (岡田 洋子) *Technical Director (テクニカルディレクター): Nakamura Inoue (中村 井上), Takeda Hiroshi (武田 博 司) *Music Supervisor (音楽スーパーバイザ): Mizuhara Akira (水原 晃) *Supervising Music Editor (音楽エディタを監督): Hino Yuichi (日野 雄一) *Music Engineer (音楽エンジニア): Yamanaka Keisuke (山中 圭介) *Music Coordinator (音楽コーディネーター): Todayama Daisuke (戸田山 大輔) *3D Animation (3Dアニメーター): Kawaguchi Mai (川口 舞; URU Graphics), Sano Aoki (佐野 青木), Kusaka Masahiro (日下 正弘; Render) *Associate Producer (アソシエイト·プロデューサー): Yamamoto Hiroshi (山本 浩) *4K UHD Coordinator (4K UHDコーディネーター): Katsumura Ryoko (勝村 涼子) *Production Desk (制作デスク): Shiraishi Mai (白石 舞) *Brainstorming (ブレーンストーミング): Onodera Yutaka (小野寺豊), Nishizono Haruka (西園 春香), Ono Arata (小野 アラタ) *Storyboard (絵コンテ): Nishida Ayako (西田 綾子) *Creative Consultant/Creative Head (創造コンサルタント/創造頭): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Supervising Sound Editor (サウンドエディタを監督): Hayashi Naoko (林 直子) *Re-Recording Mixer (再レコーディングミキサー): Fukuyama Ayako (福山 綾子) *Sound Effects Editor (効果音エディター): Hashimoto Masayuki (橋本 正之) *Production Supervisor (生産監督者): Aikawa Kotaro (愛川 浩太郎) *Post-Production Supervisor (ポスプロスーパーバイザー): Shirakawa Yuuto (白川 裕人) *Assistant Editor (助編集): Fukuyama Gentaro (福山 健太郎) *CG Production (CG制作): URU Graphics, IOFA Animation *Effect Supervisor (エフェクトスーパーバイザー): Matsuyama Hidenori (松山 秀典; URU Graphics) *CG Design (CGデザイン): Onodera Kazumi, Tominaga Saeko, Narukawa Keisuke, Takatori Haruka (小野寺 和美, 富永冴子, 成川圭介, 高取 遥; URU Graphics), Uemura Natsumi, Sato Kenjiro, Kawahara Tomokazu (上村 なつみ, 佐藤 健次郎, 川原 智和; IOFA Animation) *Monitor Graphics (モニターグラフィック): Naganuma Kazuyoshi, Murada Inoue, Yamanaka Midori, Ashikawa Chiharu, Harada Koji (長沼 和吉, 村田 井上, 山中 美人織, 芦川 千春, 原田 浩司; IOFA Animation) *Digital Synthesizing (デジタル合成): Kagami Gentaro, Takayama Kaoru (加賀美 源太郎, 高山薫; PRO-DIGITAL), Matsumoto Erina, Tateishi Kumiko, Kawamura Yuuya (松本 エリナ, 立石 久美子, 川村 由也; Royale Digital), Hosogai Kazuhiro (細貝 和弘; Ogami Digital Designs) *Special Effects Production (特撮制作): URU Graphics *VFX Supervisor (VFXスーパーバイザー): Andrea Jane Horyugi (法隆寺 アンドレア・ジェーン; URU Graphics) *VFX Adviser (VFXアドバイザー): Murakami Noriko (村上 典子) *Lead VFX Artist (リードVFXアーティスト): Muraoka Reiko (村岡 玲子) *VFX Artist (VFXアーティスト): Hayashibara Tomomi (林原 智美), Nogawa Yumi (野川 由美), Harada Chise (原田 千世), Katsumura Reiji (勝村 玲二), Sugimoto Yutaka (杉本 豊), Inoue Mika (井上 美香), Iketani Minori (池谷 みのり), Matsumoto Ryo (松本 涼), Morimoto Natsuri (森本 なつり), Maeda Noriko (前田 典子), Kinoshita Erika (木下 えりか), Inoue Ryoko (井上 涼子), Odagiri Yuusuke (小田切 祐介), Nakamoto Junko (中本 潤子), Yamada Masayuki (山田 真之) *Creation Production (作成制作): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions Creative (ダーッケー·ライック·プロ創造) *Creative Staff (創造スタッフ): Maruyama Yuki (丸山 由木), Nagano Takumi (長野 匠), Asakura Yutaka (朝倉 豊), Takanori Yui (高典 由井), Hanazawa Akira (花沢 晃), Onodera Chiaki (小野寺 千明), Amano Hiroyuki (天野 博之), Akebono Eri (曙 えり), Tateishi Keisuke (立石 啓介), Mochida Saeko (持田 冴子), Igarashi Arthur (五十嵐 アーサー), Kanzaki Natsumi (神崎 なつみ), Matsumoto Rina (松本 りな), Sakamoto Iori (坂本 伊織), Moroboshi Makoto (諸星 誠), Yanagi Ryoji (柳 良治), Fukuhara Kazumi (福原 和美), Ogawa Shinji (大川 神司), Sawada Masato (沢田 真人), Oguchi Ryotaro (大口 涼太郎) *Special Thanks: **December City Local Government and Management Office **South Yoshino Prefecture Local Government and Management Office **State Government of Yucatán, Mexico *Production and Post-Production Equipment Provider: **Kobayashi Filming Equipment, Inc. **Real FX Technologies Co. Ltd. **Okada Technologies Co. Ltd. **Harada Technological Firm and Associates **Big Really Post *Digital Services: **Royale Digital **Ogami Digital Designs, Inc. *Camera Equipment: **Sony **Nikon **Foster & Lyndon *Vehicles Provider **Honda *Costumes and Props Provider **JM Costumes **Takoyaki Magistrate *Miscellaneous Provider **Cross x Rust **Chancellor **Meet-Rip **Synchro+ **ACRE **OnPhrase **Crate 2000 **Hydro H²O **maierhofer **Oxygen|Diode **Toshiba **The Tempura City **No Erasures Apparel **YGGDRASIL-FREE **North Rider Kids Apparel *Executive Producer (幹部生産者): Takatori Rebecca (高取 レベッカ) *AVP For Drama (ドラマのためのAVP): Ryu Ryeol Hye (リュ・烈・ヒー) *Action Director (アクション監督): Nakazato Anaira (中里 アナイラ; Rockwell Stunts) *Director (監督): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Presented by (製作): GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment Broadcast The series premiered on July 18, 2016, in North Chevron, on GP-NET. Ratings According to AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings, the pilot episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters was registered a high rating of 29.7%, enough to clinch on the top spot in the primetime rankings. Toyline A toyline for Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters was released in June 21, 2016. It consists of eight DX versions of Armored Fighters Equipment Set (eight Armored Unlockers and Armor Keys), and DX versions of Armored Saber and Armored Arrow respectively.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' toyline to be released in June Notes *Although its airdate was moved in July, a special introduction will be aired on the series' pilot episode once it was aired, as part of Tokushu-tai Series franchise's third anniversary. **Also, this series marks as the third anniversary series offering as Tokushu-tai Series franchise celebrates its second year since 2013. *This series marks as the first Tokushu-tai series to film outside North Chevron. In this case, the series was filmed in the state of Yucatán, in Mexico.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/Rykkhofhra, masaya ang Mexican experience *This series is the third Tokushu-tai series to be shot in 4K resolution, next to Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force and Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad. *Majority of the cast are also the cast members of the 12th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force. **Also, this marks as the reunion of the cast members of Dragon Wizard Force and Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad. *This series marks as the first Tokushu-tai series whose main protagonist is a news department head/documentarist/newscaster. **Also, several characters in the series, including the three Armored Energy Fighters, are TV news reporters. *This series marks as the second Tokushu-tai series whose main protagonist is a TV personality next to Dragon Wizard Force. **However, since Anaira Hanazawa and Anaira Hayashibara are TV personalities, they're having a difference between them when it comes to specific professions; as Hanazawa is a TV host while Hayashibara is a news department head/documentarist/newscaster. *Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Ryuunosuke Ikari, whom recently portrayed as the rivals Anaira Hanazawa and Don Alejandrino Fuentebella respectively in Dragon Wizard Force, were portraying in the series as siblings. *Similar to Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Ryoko Matsuda's case, the role of Fatima Hayashibara was initially offered to Margaret Ueda due to casting rumors, but later she refused to accept the role for unknown reasons. The role was accepted by Darkkauciux's wife, Delaine Morse-Damson, who is the second choice for the said role. **Also, this marks as the reunion project of Darkkauciux and Morse-Damson since Romera's Diary. See also *List of GP-NET TV series References Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:North Chevronian series directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux